percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 27
Josh's P.O.V After I entered the portal, battles were raging. It all started when we fired our ballistic missiles from our base to Nadine's castle. After the front gates were down, our troops began to swarm Nadine's castle. Nadine obviously knew about this and sent about 1000 of her guards to guard her castle, armed with heavy weapons. Anyways, we're in the middle of a battle. My friend on the left is battling a huge guy with a double sided axe and she's about to lose, so I decided to take on the battle myself. Now this is the funny part. I stood only as tall as his waist, and I am brave enough to challenge him. The big guy laughed. "What do we have here? An insect?" The big guy laughed. I was obviously offended. No one calls me an insect. So, I drew my golden long sword and battled him. He was obviously stronger than me so I couldn't just go all attack. I need to think how to beat this guy. As the fight continued, I continue to observe everything about him, his armor, his helmet, and his gloves. I noticed that they are really heavy and I can't just slam him like that. But the heavy armor left some weakness. This guy is slow to move, so all I have to do is be faster than him. The guy swung his double-sided axe down to me, and I dodged sideways, and ran behind him. As he tried to pull his axe free, I summoned a laser from my right hand and it hit his ****. He screamed in pain and I sliced his right leg and his leg came off and he crumpled down. As I were about to go for the kill, a sword came from above and plunged into the big guy's armor like paper. It appears to be Jack Sullivan. "Nice work, Jack." I said. Jack smiled at me. "No problem." Then his eyes went wide and is pointing to behind me. I quickly turned around to find Nadine stepping into the battlefield herself, killing people with ease. She just sent swathes of purple energy to people who get close to her. Jack fought Nadine, and Nadine smirked. But Jack was in no mood for any of her jokes anymore, so Jack unleashed his magic against Nadine. Nadine is surprised that Jack's magic had improved. I turned back and stabbed my sword into another guard's heart like it was a sheet of paper, and went about to kill 2 or 3 other guards. Meanwhile, our troops have gained access to the castle. Jack is apparently losing, and when Nadine saw that the troops were going inside the castle, she screamed. "NOOO!!!" She yelled, as skeleton warriors came from the ground inside her castle and started chasing the troops outside. But amazingly, our troops held their ground, and battled the skeleton warriors. Nadine became furious and glared at me. When she glared at me, I know something bad is going to happen to me. It did happen. Nadine teleported beside me, summoned chains that bound my little body, and she went beside the bridge to her castle and threw me to the ground. I was already writhing in pain because the chains are digging very much into my flesh. I shot Nadine a very glaring look. "I WILL NOT BECOME YOUR TORTURE TOY ANYMORE, NADINE!!!" I yelled. Nadine looked at me. With a wave of her hand, black gag appeared and sticks itself in my mouth. "Funny, you are about to become my torture toy. If I were to be sent to the depths of Tartarus, you will be coming with me so I can have some entertainment." "MMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!" I muffled scream. Nadine then teleported me to her throne room, where Sabre is lying down helplessly, and with Jason, Matt and Drake, who had beaten the two guards that guarded the castle. Nadine ignored them and dragged me into the torture chamber. Nadine opened the door into the torture chamber and closed it behind her. I was dragged into the Chain conductor and Nadine strapped me very tightly so I wouldn't be able to move. Nadine evilly stood in front of me and held up what looks like a button. "Now, you have 20 seconds to tell your friends to abort this rebellion, or I will push this button, and you will burn!" Nadine said in a singsong voice. I could tell Nadine is enjoying this. Nadine ripped the gag from my mouth, and that causes my skin in my mouth to rip apart since Nadine used so much force on ripping apart the gag. I screamed in pain and huffed my breathes. Nadine burst into laughter I writhed and struggled to get out of the chain conductor, but it appears that it's strapped very tightly so my efforts to squirm out were useless. "10 seconds, 9, 8, 7...." Nadine said. I must not become her torture toy, I must not become her torture toy. These thoughts repeated inside my head as Nadine counted down. I began to panic as I saw the whole torture chamber. I saw the spike strips that were used to impale people in their hands in order for people to suffer slowly, and I saw this kind of whip that turns into lead. There's also a cage that can shrink and a spinner. There's a lot more torture tools in here, but the worst of all, I am going to experience all these torture if I do not make a decision right now. "3, 2, 1, 0!" Nadine said happily as she pushed the red button on her yellow remote. The chains around my body began to go red, as a sure sign of being heated up. I started screaming in pain. My body is burning with immense heat. Nadine is laughing with delight at my agony. Sure I have some resistance to heat, but I am not immune to heat. I started writhing around like crazy, desperately trying to find a way to make the chains disconnected from the chain conductor. Nadine abruptly disconnected my chain from the chain conductor, but kept the burning chains around my body. I continued to writhe in agony while Nadine set up another torture for me. She then whipped me with a cat-o-nine tails that ripped the skin out of me. Since I had only a little flesh in my body. Then, Nadine held out her finger, and green smoke began appearing in her finger. I tried to get away, but the green smoke began to follow me. Nadine punched me in the gut and I screamed. Then, the green smoke entered my ears, my nose and my mouth. The pain, the torture. It's just too much. I can feel that I am about to go insane. I writhed in agony. To be precise, I can't really describe how I felt right now after the green smoke entered my body. It felt like all of my muscle tissues are being eaten away by the green smoke. Nadine then brought me to one of the super heated bowl that is more than 275 degrees celsius and dumped me there. I screamed in pain and writhed around to get free, but Nadine held me in place. The torture only lasted for 10 seconds, probably because Nadine wanted to keep me alive. I huffed my breathes and look pleadingly at her. Nadine showed no sympathy at all. She then dragged me to my next torture, which is a pile of bricks. There, Nadine held my head against the brick below me and with a wave of her hand, the bricks were getting very hot in a millisecond. I hollered in agony as I writhed and struggled. The torture... it's too unbearable. Pain coursed my entire body. I began to shiver at her presence, and tried to get away by slithering myself away from her, but I know that there's no escape from this protogenoi goddess Nadine. I screamed from the pain that I had endured a few moments ago. "So, what will it be, my dear Joshy?" Nadine looked at me with perfect happiness, while she continuously whipped me with her barbed wire whips. "Will you call off the assault? Or will you continue to become my torture toy? The choice is yours, Joshy. I got all day and every sparetime to just torture you, Joshy." "No!" I croaked. "I--- will not---- call off------ the assault." Then I slumped to the ground, too much pain to move. "So, is that your decision, Joshy? Then so be it!" She said then with a wave of her right hand, I begin to writhe in a funny direction. I begin to feel my muscles deteriorating, my insides are being crushed. It's as if I had been in a crusher. Nadine came walking towards me now, and I continued to shy away from her. Nadine continued to corner me and as soon as I am cornered, Nadine waved her left hand. I noticed that the figure near me began to move. Some began to take form into a restraint. Some took form as a metal restrainer, and they wrapped around me. I writhed and struggled against the metal bonds, struggling to escape. I screamed in pain also. While Nadine is doing that, she grabbed a hook and tore my shirt apart and she plunged the hook into my calf and yanked it. It ripped my right calf apart and I screamed in pain as blood splattered all around the room. After another 5 minutes, Nadine waved her left hand and the steel returned to its original state. My right hand had been dislocated due to the metal bonds were too tight. I turned my face away from her and started to cry. I can't take much more of this. I just can't... Nadine looked at me in disdain and slapped me in the face, but that only made my crying worse. I begged Nadine with all my heart to stop torturing me. I sobbed on the floor below, with my face buried in my hands. My whole body is trembling with fear. Nadine smiled her wicked smile and grabbed a javelin and impaled the javelin into my right arm. I screamed in pain and continued to sob like a baby. Finally, I cannot take it anymore. I sobbed and I screamed in agony at the top of my voice. "PLEASE NADINE!!! I HAD ENOUGH!!!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I waited Nadine's response. "But the fun had just started, Joshy!" Nadine knelt beside me to inspect me like an animal. "Now, this is just a taste of what will happen to you if I was overthrown. If I were in Tartarus, I would make sure that you suffer, and there will be no mercy." Nadine held a mirror, and I was aghast at what I saw. I was looking at my broken self, my body burned, and some of my flesh were torn out from the cat-o-nine tails whip. My face were also red because I had cried profusely in order to make Nadine pity me, which I knew she's not going to. The chains in the mirror suddenly disappeared, and it revealed my burnt body from the chains. I was told that if this rebellion is a success, Nadine will make sure that I suffer for the rest of my life. But this is not for myself. This is for the world. I had been in this kind of situation 3 times already, and the other 2 times of rebellion had been failed because of Nadine's threat to torture me if I don't tell my friends to back up, and at that time, I wasn't ready to face my eternal torture But this is different. Nadine's reign must end. I must stop her reign, even though it will cost my whole life, brutally tortured by Nadine, and eternally tortured by Nadine. But for some reason, hope is still there inside me, hope to escape the wrath of Nadine, hope to avoid the eternal torture, and I made my choice. "No..." I gritted my teeth, and managed to squirm at Nadine. "I will not let you reign again, Nadine." Just then, the walls exploded, and Drake, Jack, Sabre, Stuart, and the troops were looking at Nadine at me. "Then, enjoy your torture in the depths of tartarus." Nadine said, and she plunged the knife and stabbed me in the chest. I felt blood entering my throat, and I let the blood enter my mouth and spat at Nadine. "Oh, and before you die, I will make sure that when you die, your flesh and your soul will go to Tartarus, and I will be having fun torturing you there for the next... um.... eternity." Then she brought the knife further and it stabbed into my heart. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page